


Brujay Week 2020 Prompts

by batsaboutbats



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform, brujayweek2020, please keep an eye on tags I will be updating them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/pseuds/batsaboutbats
Summary: My collection of stories for Brujay Week 2020, some are General others will be Explicit. :3c Please keep an eye on the tags as they will be updated as I add more prompts! Enjoy!
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: BruJay Week 2020





	Brujay Week 2020 Prompts

For once, he isn’t the one left behind. 

This time, he’s the one who gets sucked through a wormhole during a stupid fight with a stupid villain and gets stuck in a stupid universe where everything is wrong and nothing makes any sense. He’s had the misfortune of landing in the middle of a cave full of heroes in training– a rag tag mixed bag of Dick and Tim’s old crews if memory served him. Roy was younger and had a robotic arm, and Starfire was nowhere to be found. Tim’s crew was in full attendance though there were major differences. Cassie Sandmark wasn’t wearing a god awful wig, and Superboy just looked sullen and grumpy. The little fast kid’s hair was much, much shorter but his attitude seemed very much the same.

Jason pulls his knees to his chest, watching through the fringe of his bangs as the young team dismantles his gear and unpacks his jacket. They were just kids, and he didn’t want to hurt them so he allowed them to strip search him and lock him in one of the holding cells. Apparently they were waiting for a League member to come interrogate him. He could only hope that it wasn’t–

“Where is he?”

Fuck.

Bruce.

He should have known they’d call him in, from the grimace of Tim’s face when they saw the red bat smeared over his uniform. If this Bruce was anything like his own, there was one thing he hated more than criminals– people impersonating him or trying to associate with his reputation. Despite the cowl Jason can clearly read the agitation in that strong, clenched jaw.

This Bruce is not the hulking brute of Jason’s world, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t cut an imposing figure. Jason waits and he watches as the man turns to the holding cell.

Bruce is pale by nature, but he goes ghostly white when he locks eyes on him. Jason closes his eyes, blocking out the vision of a man who has lost his son, and now he has to be the one to tell him he’s still gone and that he isn’t the one.

Strong arms suddenly embrace him and Jason startles to find himself wrapped in the bat’s cape. For a moment no one says a word, he doesn’t even hear the explosion of shock when he reaches up and hugs him back. Bruce is still and solid, but Jason can feel the tremble of those shoulders beneath his palms and like he's dying all over again he sucks in a shuddering sob.

_Ah, why didn’t I do this instead?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly happy with this one, but it's basically Jason thrown into the Young Justice universe around the time Jason is dead and Tim is slowly getting used to his role as Robin. I might rework it later.


End file.
